


When you scream this name

by FoolishLife



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Argo II, Book 4: House of Hades, Caleo mentioned, F/M, House of Hades Spoilers, M/M, Percabeth are mentioned, after Ogygia, brokenhearted Leo, brokenhearted Nico
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 12:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1687604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoolishLife/pseuds/FoolishLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After coming back from Ogygia, Leo acts different, and the daily routine back on Argo II is hard to bear. Both for him and Nico. (tilte from Papercut Massacre - Curse Of The Broken Hearted)</p>
            </blockquote>





	When you scream this name

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this headcannon (https://31.media.tumblr.com/a4d1eb64c7d7c18f69cadb6b65b83da0/tumblr_n3oqvmP4BE1rqbdt3o1_500.png) I found on the tumblr and... Idk... I just felt the need to write something like that. It sucks, but I needed it in my life.

They noticed something about Leo was different when they found him on Malta. Even though he tried to act as if nothing was wrong, they all seemed to notice.

Piper, because her mother was the godess of love, and, somehow, she could feel Leo's suffering. His broken heart.

Hazel, because she knew him too well. Or maybe she knew Sammy? That didn't matter, because Leo was so much alike her boyfriend from 40's.

Jason, because Leo was his best friend, because he saw sadness in latino's eyes and because he saw the same kind of sadness in Nico di Angelo's eyes right after meeting the Cupid. Jason's best friend was obviously broken hearted, and it had something to do with Calipso.

But the boy had a wide smile on his face, so they decided he'll just get over it. They hugged him, Frank and Nico staying away but smiling at the scene. But then, when they got back on the Argo II, Leo disappeared into the engine room, Demigods exchanged worried glances. 

"Something's wrong" Piper was first to talk, seeing that no one else was  going to start. And they needed to help Leo. He was their friend, after all.

"Who is that Calipso chick, and why is Leo so obsessed with her now?" Asked Jason with a sigh, looking at the stairs where his friend disappeared just a second ago.

Everyone fell silent, until Nico di Angelo decided to speak up, his voice silent, barely hearable, as usual.

"Calipso is a daughter of Atlas. Gods trapped her on the island, Ogygia, because she supported her father and other titans in Titanomachy.  Gods cursed her. She can't leave the island, but from time to time, Gods send her a hero. She's meant to fall in love with them and she does. And then the said hero leaves. They can never stay." He almost whispered. "Or so I've heard."

The other four stared at him in disbelief, before Hazel spoke up.

"So you're saying our Leo... Our best friend... finally fell in love, but his first love is a cursed godess?"

Son of Hades nodded with a grim look on his face.

"And he will probably find his way back onto her island. No man can ever come back there." He added, and silence fell between demigods.

 

During the day Leo left the engine room, only to meet his friends for the lunch. They sat by the table, Leo staring at the pictures from the Camp Half-Blood, lost in his thoughts, others staring at him worriedly, but even though he could sense it, he ignored them. Finally he turned to them, and raised an eyebrow playfully, fake grin plastered to his face.

"Why are you staring at me? Please don't tell me I'm on fire again." He chuckled "Or I've got something on my face?" He contiuned, but seeing their, still worried, looks, he sighed. "Come on guys, I told you, I'm fine. Really. I swear." He winked at Piper, and then got up, leaving his slice of pizza untouched on his plate and leaving, back to the engine room.

 

First time Nico heard that noise, he thought, they were under attack. It was middle of the night. He jumped out of his bed, grabbed sword, always lying next to it and ran out of his cabin, to realise, on his way upstairs, that noises were coming from the lower deck. Carefully, with his sword in tight grip, he walked downstairs, moving almost soundlessly, his heartbeat and breathing being the only noise except for the weird slamming sounds downstairs.

On the lower deck, sound of the Argo II's engines was louder than upstairs, were it was barely hearable. But there was someone in the engine room, Nico realised then. It was probably just Leo. After all the boy spent most of his nights there instead of his cabin, but di Angelo had no idea why did he sound like a dying cat.

And then he realised.

Leo Valdez, always the happy-go-lucky funny guy, always cheering everyone up, with a smile plastered to his face all the time, was screaming and crying, trying to catch his breath, choking on tears. Son of Hades walked to the door and opened them slowly, just enough to see the son of Hephaestus, punching the wall with tears streaming down his face. Italian almost dropped his sword. With Leo always smiling, they all thought that there was nothing that could erase that stupid smile of his from his tanned face. They were wrong. Apparently Calypso could.

Ghost King stood there, unsure what to do. Obviously he could never walk in there. So with a sad look on his face, he closed to the door and walked back to his cabin, only to fall asleep to the sound of Leo Valdez's tears and screams. His heart breaking.

And he did just that each night for next few weeks.

 

He had no idea why he started walking downstairs to sit by the doors of engine room, and sometimes even spend the whole night there until Leo woke up early in the morning after a few hours of sleep. Then Nico disappeared walking upstairs to his cabin, before anybody realised. Maybe it was because of his foolish, out of place crush on the latino. Even after Percy's and Annabeth's return, it didn't stop. It was as if in the moment when the feelings he had for the son of Poseidon disappeared, the ones for the son of Hephaestus came to life. Unwanted. But they did, anyway.

And then, one night, something changed. Leo cried, Nico sat by the engine room, leaning against the wall and playing with his skull ring absentmindly. That's when suddenly, the door of engine room opened, and Leo stepped out, looking at him immediately. Nico froze, looking up at the son of Hephaestus, who stood there with his arms folded, not even trying to pretend he wasn't crying. His eyes were all red and puffy.

"Will you come in, or are you going to sit here the whole night?" He asked, but seeing that the son of Hades isn't going to move, he just closed the door and sat next to the Italian, looking at the boy. The silence fell between the boys, until Leo spoke up.

"Why do you spend here every night?" He asked carefully, staring at the italian who looked as if he was going to die of embarrassment.

"Why do you keep crying? You're going to go back to her."

Valdez looked at him closely, tilting his head and narrowing his eyes. "She told me I could never go back there. For me it's good enough to get sad." He said after a second of silence, staring at the ceiling. "But you haven't answered my question."

Nico just sat there, watching Leo, minutes passing. Then, completly not thinking of what he's doing, he grabbed other's face and kissed him shortly, only to pull back a second later, and before the son of Hephaestus could say a single word, he was gone.

"I'm leaving" he announced the next day by the breakfast. He fulfilled his promise to Percy Jackson, and now he could leave Argo II for good, just like he told he would.

And before Hazel or anyone else could stop him, he was gone.

Leo Valdez didn't even appear on the meal.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hahaha... I'm sorry this is so shitty. And it was supposed to be happier... And it was supposed to be Valdangelo, but turned out to be Caleo and one-sided Valdangelo... Sorry!


End file.
